Midnight (book)/Chapter 24
Chapter description :Glancing wildly over his shoulder, Brambleclaw can see that the only place to flee is into the water. He feels guilty about leading his companions to their deaths, despite all of his visions and his certainty. Crowpaw creeps forward, teeth bared, while Stormfur is edging around the badger to attack it from the side. Despite this, the tabby tom knows that they were all going to die either way, being weak, starving, and worn out from their travels. :The badger then speaks, saying that midnight has come. Brambleclaw's mouth falls open, staring in disbelief at it. The badger announces that she is Midnight, adding that she must speak to the cats. Crowpaw, however, is still ready to spring onto her, threatening her as well. Brambleclaw starts to tell the apprentice to wait, but Midnight interrupts him, saying this is the time to talk, not fight. :The cats look at each other with uncertainity, with Crowpaw asking if they can trust the badger. Feathertail responds, asking what else they could do. The ThunderClan warrior then weighs up the badger again, as believing her went everything against what he has been told as a kit, despite showing no hostility. He glances back at his friends, and then Midnight tells the cats to come. Knowing that she is no ordinary badger, Brambleclaw tells his friends that Feathertail is right; Bluestar had told him to listen to midnight, not meaning a time at all. :The tom then turns to Midnight, asking her if she has a message from StarClan. The badger confirms so, but she was shown that four cats would come to her, not six. Brambleclaw says that they will listen to what she has to say, adding that she is right. Crowpaw then starts to threaten her, but Squirrelpaw tells him to shut up, adding that Midnight is what they needed to find. The dark gray tom glares at her, but does not respond. The badger turns around, telling the cats to follow her, and heads to the back of the cave. :Stormfur takes the lead down the cave, with Crowpaw behind him, while Feathertail gently nudges Tawnypelt onto her paws and lends her shoulder for support. Brambleclaw brings up the rear, and glances over his shoulder. Suddenly, he then seems to see an endless river of blood pouring over him, accompanied by the screams of dying cats. The ginger she-cat calls his name, ending the vision, and asks him if he is coming. Shivering, he follows the group into the cave. :Eventually, they come to another cave, with a hole leading into the open at the far end, which was filtering through moonlight. Feathertail immediately helps Tawnypelt make a nest among the fronds, and the she-cat licks her wound. Midnight asks the ShadowClan warrior how she got injured, with the latter replying that it is a rat bite. The badger goes and grabs a burdock root, and Squirrelpaw is surprised that she uses it as well. Midnight chews up the root and lays it on Tawnypelt's wound, and once she finishes, announces that now is the time to talk. :Curious, Brambleclaw asks how she can speak to them, and the badger replies that she has traveled far, learning many tongues. After letting out a mrrow of laughter, Squirrelpaw asks what she wants to tell them. Midnight replies that she will tell much in good time, but first asks them about their journey, confusing them for being from a tribe at first. The cats tell her about their journey, with the badger listening intently. The ThunderClan warrior finishes, and then says that they are ready to find out StarClan's message. :Midnight says that all of the Clans must be one in the days to come, or else they will all be destroyed. Brambleclaw asks what she means, and she replies that all of the Clans must leave the forest. Stormfur leaps to his paws, complaining that there has always been cats in the forest, but the badger sighs, saying that it will be no longer. Feathertail asks why, and Midnight replies that twolegs will come with monsters and destroy the forest. She goes on to say that if they stay, they will starve with no prey. :Silence fills the moonlit cave, and Brambleclaw has another vision of what the badger had described. Despite everything in him straining against what he had heard, he has no reason to not believe Midnight. Squirrelpaw mews in a small voice about all of the things that will be gone, and the badger shakes her head. The brown tabby tom demands why the Twolegs would destroy the forest, wondering what harm they had ever done to them. Midnight replies that the Twolegs hardly know of their existence, and adds that they are building a new Thunderpath. Crowpaw stands up, protesting that it will not happen, as StarClan would not allow it. :The badger announces that StarClan cannot stop it, and the dark gray tom looks bewildered at the statement. Tawnypelt asks why StarClan would bring them here, and asks if they're supposed to go home and watch the Clans be destroyed. Midnight tells the group gently that they shall bring hope, and lead the Clans to a new home. Crowpaw snorts in disgust, saying that they would not be able to convince their Clan leaders that they have to leave. The badger replies that even their leaders will listen to them once they return home. :Terror seizes Brambleclaw at the thought of the forest already starting to be destroyed, and says that they must leave now. Midnight shakes her head, saying that now is the time for rest, adding that tomorrow will be better for traveling. Feathertail points out that she hasn't told them where to go to find another forest where the Clans can live in peace. The badger says that they will find a place far from the Twolegplace where there is peace. :The ThunderClan warrior persists on how they will find it, and asks if she will help them, but Midnight replies no, but adds that they will not be without a guide, as a dying warrior will show them the way. With the badger's words sounding more of threat than a promise, Brambleclaw whispers if one of them will die. She argues that she did not say so. With that, the tom realizes that not everything had been revealed to her, although he did not doubt their wisdom. :Letting out a long breath, he thanks Midnight, promising to do as she says. Stormfur adds that they should go out and hunt, and dips his head in respect before he, Crowpaw, and Feathertail go out of the tunnel. Brambleclaw mews to Squirrelpaw to stay with Tawnypelt and keep her fur dry, and to his surprise, she agrees without question. He then realizes how much the cats that went with him on the journey meant to him, and meows to Midnight that she is right; they have become one. The badger nods gravely, saying that in the days to come, they will need each other, as their journey has not ended here; it has just begun. Characters Major *Midnight }} Minor *Stormfur *Feathertail *Squirrelpaw *Tawnypelt }} Mentioned * Purdy * Tallstar }} Important events Other * Midnight reveals to the traveling cats that the Clans must leave the forest. Notes and references de:Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 24 Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Midnight